The Fourth Wall
by Sofabox12
Summary: A boy clad in blue with a bear hat and his ginger bulldog. Ava looked at Phillip, "Really good cosplayers..?" she whispered but she knew she was wrong the minute that bulldog opened its mouth. "Hey, uh, what kingdom are we in?" The bulldog looked to his human friend, "Yo man, you're mad ugly!" Ava gawked and rubbed her eyes. They broke the fourth wall.


**Hello everyone! It's been 2 years and something since I've gone and written or looked at my profile. Does anyone really read the AN at the top and bottom of the story? I certainly don't unless it's important. I miss all the friends I made here and I feel like I let people down but things happen, yenno. I'm going to slowly start up again and see if I can actually finish some stories LOL. I'm a little rusty so please bare with me. I was having a lot of trouble trying to think of ways to start this story up, so ugh I might rewrite the beginning if anyone has any super good ideas if I don't like how this turns out. **

**I tried to keep this out of the cliché and marysue zone as much as possible. I've never written Finn and Jake or any of the other characters that reside in Ooo before so it might not sound like them for a little while. I'm working on it, ok LOL**

**Here's my first Adventure Time fic. Only my OC belongs to me. Finn and Jake and all those wonderful character belong to their respective owners. **

**Please enjoy and give a little feedback! **

He didn't really mind it. In fact, he actually enjoyed the scenes that played in front of him. It never made any sense but that didn't bother him, the nonsense was humorous to him. The strawberry blonde boy kissed the forehead next to him; she swatted his face and clicked her tongue in annoyance as her gaze was fixed on the television.

"Too many kisses, no thank you." She yawned and lowered the volume on the TV, drowning out the voices. The mocha colored skinned girl pulled her hair up and yanked the eight hairtyes from her wrist and wrapping them around her thick hair. She grunted, "Seriously, people need to make hairtyes MADE for thick hair, 'cause this bullshit ain't cutting it for me anymore." Adjusting her t-shirt, she turned to her boyfriend.

"Nobody has hair like you, just saying." Her boyfriend responded and pulled the blankets to his chest and shifted his legs around attempting to push around the crumbs on the bed sheets underneath him. They always ate in her room and no matter how careful they were with the food and the crumbs; they could never escape the little bastards. "Eh." The girl responded and unclipped her bra from the front and shrugged it off while toying with the remote to delete the episode of 'Adventure Time' she had recorded then finished watching. Throwing her bra aside, she threw the covers off and slipped on her favorite pair of ducky slippers. Her messy bun swayed from side to side atop of her head as it was barely supported. She had a slight hourglass figure as she was top heavy and tiny in the middle, though she had small, flat pancakes for a bum. Light stretch marks below her hips saw the light as the sun streamed into the room from her balcony window as the sun set. Picking at the small scab on her nose, she shuffled her slippers across the mahogany hard wood floor to her mirror. Dark brown eyes stared at her unkempt reflection. She figured her nose was too big because her father had a 'pointy' nose and her mother had a flat nose because she was Filipino and it left her with this awkward nose that was in the middle of those two. Her cheeks bones were her least favorite a she didn't like how they stuck out when she smiled. Pursing her lips, she smiled and nodded to herself. Her smiles was her favorite, she ran a tongue over the teeth and rubbed the one tooth that seemed to fall out of line just a tiny bit because she refused to wear her retainers.

"Ava, can you get me some juice?" Ava turned her head to look at him and shrugged, "Sure thing, Phillip. Anything else? I'm hungry." Phillip paused as he threw off the covers and shivered as he clenched his toes, "Nahh, I'm fine." He rubbed his arms and pulled on a hoodie.

Phillip placed socks on his freezing feet and walked to the kitchen with her. He stumbled a little and regained his footing and slid to the fridge. Running a hand through his hair, he pulled the juice carton from the fridge and set it on the granite counters. He was fair skinned although Ava thought he was super pale compared to her. His hair swooped up like Justin Bieber which was quite ironic because when they went to cut his hair, they asked for something shaggy and informal like Dave Franco. A he pushed his glasses up, he smudged them and sighed. Pulling out a cloth from his shorts pocket, he cleaned. Green eyes inspected the glass as he yawned. Placing the framed back onto his face, he switched on the TV and went to the PVR section and turned on some more 'Adventure Time'- one of his girlfriends' favorite shows. He didn't understand why she was such a cartoon fanatic; she rarely ever watched a movie or a show unless it was animated. The only TV she watched with _real_ people was the TLC channel with the corny wedding dress shows and 'Honey BooBoo' as well as 'The Little People'. He never complained, he didn't watch television much at all- he was too busy for it anyways.

"Do you ever get tired of watching that with me?" Ava asked and poured Phillip a glass of juice for him and put the carton away. Phillip shook his head, "Not really, no. I don't really care. It's a good show."

'_Come on grab your friends.._'

Ava sang along in a hushed tone and sat on a chair as she watched a repeat episode that was recorded a while back.

"Peppermint Butler?!" Finn and Jake exclaimed as the peppermint candy erupted from the grassy terrain.

"Yes! Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum wants to see you two." He announced, half his body in the ground. Finn hopped up from the ground and fist bumped the air, "Rhombus! What for, Peppermint?" Peppermint shrugged, "She didn't say. All she said was for you two to meet her in her lab."

"Awwe! C'mon man, I don't want to go." Jake whined and stomped his foot while crossing his arms. Finn patted his best friends shoulder, "Dude, what if this is an emergency? WHAT IF ALL OF OOO IS IN TROUBLE?"

Jake looked around frantically, "Nah, man. No one looks in trouble. We should make burritos instead!" the dog explained and morphed his arms into a giant burrito. Finn sighed, "No man, PB needs us, right Peppermint?"

Peppermint nodded, "Yes, right away boys." He disappeared under the Earth. Jake pouted, "Alright, fine!"

Princess Bubblegum French braided her hair and pulled her lab coat over her shoulders and daintily placed her glasses over the bridge of her nose and behind her ears, then adjusted. Her pink fingers tinkered away at the device in front of her. It looked almost like a miniature stage. It was a platform with a standing shower looking thing attached ontop of it. To the side, a number pad was placed as well as a lever. Bubblegum yawned and rubbed her eyes vigorously, she hadn't slept in three days, and her newest project consumed her.

Ever since, 'smart' Finn at her science barbeque introduced the idea of different dimensions, she began to look into it. One thing lead to another and her thoughts about different dimensions shifted to different _realties_. She liked to place inanimate objects inside the makeshift standing shower and coding some numbers then turning the machine on to see a blinding light then an empty machine. Of course since there wasn't a machine on the other end, she would never know if she was sending objects around Ooo or in another reality. Peebles figured she would send Finn and Jake somewhere and with the communicating crystals and that way she would be able to keep contact with the heroes as well as conduct her experiment safely.

"Princess?", the door squeaked open. Bubblegum turned her attention to her heroes, "Ahh, Finn! Jake! Glad you're finally here." She flashed a small smile and got back to her machine. "Oooh, what's that?" Jake asked curiously as she stretched his body around the machine observing it. He poked it a few ties then sniffed and twisted his snout in detest, "Ew, it smells like… not good stuff."

Princess rolled her eyes and smiled gently, "It's not for eating, Jake." Jaked nodded and went back to his original size with Finn. "So, what did you need us for?" Finn questioned and stared at the number buttons that flickered of many colors. Princess cleared her throat and decided to make it simple, "It's like a transporter. Ever since Finn went donkus at my Science barbeque," Finn blushed and let out a nervous laugh, "I've been looking into different realities and different dimensions. I just want you guys to test this out." She placed the crystal necklace around both their necks, "You guys know how this works."

Finn and Jake nodded, "Yeup." The brothers recalled when they had to deliver pies to PB through the desert and she had tried to contact them through the crystal.

"Great! I don't know if there are any other realities at all, so we'll just have to do this by trial and error and see if it works." Princess said. Finn gulped, he wasn't scared of adventures or adventuring but his mind flashed back to what Jake told him about Prismo and his time room and what his alternate reality was.

"This could be potentially dangerous. I don't know where you'll end up- maybe you'll just be in another place in Ooo, but there is also a good possibility you'll actually end up elsewhere." Princess added while she encouragingly pushed her friends closer to the stand-up shower prompting them to walk into it. Jake edged nervously towards the machine, gears slowly turning in his mind about what could go wrong, "Bro, I don't know about this." He whispered. Finn shrugged quickly and stepped into the machine, "Don't worry, bro. PB knows what she's doing." He said trying to convince himself just as much as he was trying to convince Jake. Finn and Jake both knew how some of PB's experiments could go wrong. Heck, even PB knew.

Jake pulled the door shut and stood close to his buddy. Finn laughed nervously, trying to get pumped about a new adventure, "Woohoo!" Jake lifted a limp hand, "Woo..!" he imitated.

PB waved her hand and scoffed, "Nothing will go wrong, I know what I'm doing." She punched in a few numbers rapidly on the number pad. "I would never endanger you guys on purpose." She smiled and sharply inhaled; "I'll message you soon!" she spoke and pulled down the lever.

Hot. It was really hot. Finn slowly opened his eye, colors and shapes danced in front of his eyes. He coughed and rubbed his shut eyes, "Jake!?" he called out and frantically looked around. Jake floated beside him, "Finn! Where are we?"

The two looked around them; they floated in a rainbow funnel. The funnel was colored in such a way it looked like someone had thrown buckets of paint everywhere to make a colorful mess. A force pushed them forward, making them move through the swirling funnel around them, "This is pretty cool! Haha!" Jake spin around in a circle. Finn laughed, "Yeah, man!"

The boys wrestled through the funnel for what seemed like forever. Finn began to tire, "Doesn't this thing have an exit?"

"DUDE! What if we're stuck here forever!?" Jake turned his hands into a paper bag and hyperventilated. Finns heart began to beat faster and he picked up the crystal, "PB?!" he yelled to nothing.

The funnel began to push them faster and faster. Jake wound his arms around Finn as they travelled past the appearing portal holes. In Finns peripheral vision he got a slight glimpse of a blonde haired, blue eyed girl with a bunny hat with a white and ginger feline friend.

His eyes began to burn as a white hot light gradually formed in front of them. He shut them tightly and hugged Jake closer to him.

"I love the rain."

Ava made a funny noise with her tongue, "I only like fake rain. Like, on those apps on your phone and they play the rain sound. That's nice." One minute it was sunny and bright and warm and the next, it was drizzling. Welcome to Vancouver, BC. Which was basically RAINcouver.

"That's stupid." Phillip wrinkled his nose in detest.

The rain started to pour down harder and harder until it was a full on storm. Phillip turned the heat on in the house. "Can your mom drop me off?" Ava nodded, "Yeah, it's getting dark and it's storming now." They cuddled under the blankets on the crumb covered bed and waited for her parents to get home with TV on in the backround they weren't really listening to.

Phillip snapped his head up at the sound of a bang from the kitchen. He looked at Ava.

"Mom?"

No reply.

The couple waited. Phillip gently pushed down Ava to signal her to stay in the bed while he grabbed his pocket knife from his school bag. He put a finger to his mouth and slowly made his way to the door to confront who was there. Avas' back began to sweat. She was nervous. First it was raining hardcore which was totally bunk as it was just beginning to be Spring AND her mom wasn't home from work yet. She worked fulltime at the Royal Columbian Hospital and always came home at the same time everyday.

Phillip put his hand on the doorknob and pulled up his knife, ready to attack.

"HELLO!? ANYONE HERE?!"

Ava sat up sharply. She couldn't throw the blankets off fast enough and got tangled in them and stumbled out of the bed and straight onto the floor with a 'thump'. Phillip turned around and put a finge to his lips angerly and made the hand signal that he was going to kill her. Ava tiptoed over to him and whispered, "Dude. They sound familiar as fuck."

Phillip rolled his eyes, "It's a fucking coincident. Shut the fuck up, seriously. It's probably kidnappers or robbers or some fuckary." He said sternly. Ava hit his shoulder hard, "You're so mean to me." She whined quietly.

"HELLLOO?"

Phillip turned the knob and walked out slowly, Ava on his trail. Phillip stiffened and dropped the pocket knife, "You're fucking kidding me."

Ava pushed past him, "Move!" she brushed her shoulder and looked where he was gawking.

A boy clad in blue with a bear hat and his…. ginger bulldog. Ava looked at Phillip, "Really good cosplayers..?" she whispered but she knew she was wrong the minute that bulldog opened its mouth.

"Hey, uh, what kingdom are we in?" The bulldog looked to his human friend, "Yo man, you're mad ugly!"

Ava gawked and rubbed her eyes. Maybe she was hallucinating?! Phillip even pinched her as he was thinking the same thing.

"The fourth wall. They broke the fourth wall."

**There you guys go! Feedback please. I know it wasn't the greatest at explaining and there are a few plot holes I noticed that I'll fill in as more chapters keep coming. I feel like this was a different take because usually its either a main girl OR a main guy for self insert but this time I made it a boyfriend/girlfriend situation. **

**I kinda based them off me and my boyfriend. I usually put a little bit of me in all my OC's I make. Ava is by far the most like me and she and Phillip will develop in the story. I'm not exactly sure where I'm going with this story at all but hopefully with the help of you guys, you can pitch some ideas or help me with my writing with constructive criticism. And for those of you who don't understand the 'fourth wall' reference, it's like when a character in a movie or a show looks directly into the camera and says something to you as if the character knows you're watching them. Finn and Jake broke the fourth wall by coming into our alternate reality/universe. If that makes sense, ahaha. **

**Thanks! See you guy next time. (: **


End file.
